


A Sleepless Night: A SasuSaku Short Story

by happiestwriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, OTP Feels, Obsession, Obsessive Sasuke, Oral Sex, Passion, Rough Body Play, Shameless Smut, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happiestwriter/pseuds/happiestwriter
Summary: The thought of him kept her awake at night. The thought of her stoked the fires of his obsession greater. He can't control his desire; he stalked her like a demon in the night. He is her demon, a demon who owns her heart.





	1. It's a Date

Sakura was exhausted. Sleep has seemed to evade her these days. She knows she’s been pushing herself to the limits during her training sessions with Tsunade, both on the practice field as well as in the medical research laboratory, but somehow, she couldn’t find rest in sleeping during the night. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw him. His aura was dark. He radiated power, dark power. It was months ago since they saw Sasuke while scouting out Orochimaru’s hideout. She chuckled to herself, it’s such a ridiculous thing to think about someone so many months after seeing them. But it worried her that she could not shake off this feeling, a feeling of tremendous loneliness. She felt like such a traitor; she had such a loving group of people surround her every day. Naruto, Captain Yamato, Kakashi Sensei, her Master, the rookie nine, Sakura had no idea why she was missing him so badly.

“Hey Sakura-chan!” she turned around to find Naruto waving at her like a mindless idiot; his cerulean eyes shining as brightly as the afternoon sun. She smiled softly. This silly, orange wearing, ramen loving clown, has been her saving grace through all of this. She knew that Naruto had the power to change Sasuke, to make him understand their love for him. She understood long ago that she didn’t have what it takes to save him, she had no place in his heart, but she was hell bent on assisting Naruto to bring him back home! Afterall, they are Team 7.

“Hey Naruto, what are you doing out here?”  
“I was taking a walk to clear my head,” he said, “and I sort of wanted to stop by Ichiraku’s and get a steaming bowl of ramen,” one arm behind his head, his signature grin on his face.  
“You better be careful, if you clear it out too much there really won’t be anything left,” she winked at him. Naruto’s face sunk, “Sakura-chan…” he whined.  
She giggled, “Common, care to have some company? I just finished a round at the hospital and I’m feeling a little hungry myself.”  
“You mean like a date?!” talk about getting over excited. “Sure, how about a best friend date?” she asked him.  
Naruto smiled warmly, “that’s the best kind of date there is.”

They walked to Ichiraku’s slowly, laughing along the way. He asked how her days have been, how she’s been feeling. Chastising her for taking on so much work and not taking care of herself.  
“I know, I know, you don’t have to lecture me. Tsunade does enough of that already,” she said as she lifted the small curtain to enter Ichiraku’s. They were greeted by two warm smiles and the best smelling flavor you won’t find anywhere else. 

They dug into their meal with pleasure, Sakura laughing as Naruto inhaled his first bowl.  
“You know,” she started, “if you continue to eat like that, you may explode.”  
“Nah, this stomach has been specially trained to handle all sort of ramen indulgence,” he patted his belly as he licked his lips, ready to dig into another bowl the old man put in front of him.  
“Hey Naruto, this place is sort of legendary don’t you think?” Sakura glanced around, memorizing every little detail of this shop. She saw Naruto pause, ramen noodles hanging out of his mouth.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean, think about how many memories we all shared here. Remember how we used to lure Kakashi Sensei here and try to get a glimpse of him without his mask?! Or how you used to harass me for a date when and Sasuke would tag along just to annoy you?” she laughed a little at those memories. Naruto was smiling from ear to ear, “Hell yeah! Do you remember when Kiba and I had that eating contest?! I beat him, but man, I really thought I was going to put myself into an actual food coma.” They shared warm memories and loving conversations.


	2. Torment

“I gotta get home Naruto, but I can’t thank you enough for taking some of your time for me today.” Sakura laid her money down on the counter, but Naruto caught her hand, “Absolutely not, a best friend date means this is my treat,” he puts the money down on the counter and they walk out together.  
“Would you be okay with me walking you home?” Naruto looked over, probably a little afraid of his own question.  
Sakura giggled again, “Yes, that would be great!” They walked in silence. The sun has set by this point in the night. The wind blew cold, making Sakura shiver. There was an eerie presence in the air. She felt something in her twist, her heart instantly started to ache. She felt something warm around her shoulders.   
“No need in our top medical ninja to catch a cold,” Naruto dropped his jacket around her shoulders. She smiled and thanked him. Naruto was too pure, she thought.   
“Hey Naruto, do you feel that? I can’t shake this feeling like there’s something dark in the air.” Naruto stayed silent for a moment, “Yeah, I feel it too.”  
“Well, this is my apartment!” Sakura shook off the jacket and handed it back to Naruto, “thank you again for dinner and spending time with me. You always come to the rescue,” she gave him a warm smile. Naruto chuckled, “You’re welcome Sakura-chan, sleep tight and maybe I’ll see you again tomorrow!?” Naruto leaned in and kissed Sakura on the forehead, it made her feel warm and loved. He ran toward the other side of the village waving her goodbye, probably thinking he was about to get punched in the face for being so bold. She just smiled and walked inside. As she closed the door, she felt that uneasy feeling once again. “What is this?” she thought to herself. 

Sakura walked through her little hallway into the kitchen. She turned on the stove and placed a tea kettle on. Some tea would do her some good before getting ready for bed, she thought. She drank her tea while gazing from her balcony into the starry sky above her. “I wonder what you’re feeling right now Sasuke? Are you even thinking about us?” she said out loud. She knew these little prayers were useless, she felt tears stinging her eyes. She let them fall. “How was it possible to love someone like this?” she thought to herself, “how am I so twisted and screwed up that I think this is healthy!?” she was shaking now, she didn’t know if she was angry or hurting. She couldn’t tell the difference between the two anymore. 

“This can’t be love, I can’t love him. Love is not like this!” she shouted as she slammed her fist on her balcony, cracking the wood just a little bit. She felt the cold blow of the night wind, it stung her skin and she could have sworn she felt someone’s presence. She looked around, focusing herself to identify anyone around that seemed suspicious. “It must have been my delusional brain from the lack of sleep,” she said out loud as she headed back inside, closing the balcony door behind her. She washed her cup and poured out the rest of the tea into the sink. She shut off the lights and headed for her bathroom to get ready for bed.


	3. Demon

Sasuke didn’t know what he was doing, why he was rushing back to that stupid village he left behind. He didn’t know what he was going to find there, hell, he didn’t even know what his stubborn body and mind were looking for. All he knew is that he has become obsessed. After his little engagement with his two former team mates, and some new copycat that is supposed to be his replacement, all he can think about is that delightful pink hair and those emerald eyes. She’s changed, he sensed that. He felt power radiate off of her, he knew she had trained hard for something. “Probably to bring me back,” he chuckled darkly. 

He jumped from tree limb to tree limb, going a little too fast even for his own liking. He was puzzled at himself for even attempting to do this; his curiosity and desires were always in the back of his mind, but the last month all he can think about before drifting off to sleep is Sakura. He hated it, he hated her for being such a distraction. He found himself wanting to know her, wanting to know how she changed, how she has developed as a woman both mentally and physically. He smirked an evil smirk. Physically, eh? “I bet all that work she’s put in with Tsunade has given her something incredible underneath all those clothes,” he felt his Sharingan activate, a pool of heat started to gather in his lower groin. Fuck. This has been another problem he’s noticed since they met again. He couldn’t stop himself from imagining what she would feel like beneath him as he caressed her, kissed her, pleased her, claimed her. Something possessive came over him after that day. Sasuke found himself irritated at his replacement, “What if she feels from him what she once did for me?” he asked himself, no, no way in hell would she betray her love for him.

Sasuke neared the gates of Konoha. He knew he had to lay low, he didn’t want any interruptions from some of these pathetic Jonin. Pausing for a moment to concentrate and disguise his chakra level by diminishing its activity as low as he could, Sasuke was on to his next mission, to find his lovely little cherry blossom. 

From rooftop to rooftop, Sasuke found it almost too easy to infiltrate his old village. “Damn it, where is she?!” He’s been by the hospital, he even swung by her parent’s home. She was nowhere to be found. He kept moving through the village until he heard a familiar, and annoying laugh. Naruto. The dobe was at Ichiraku’s as always, Sasuke swore he spent more time there than he did training. He was about to move on when he heard a pleasant laugh. It stopped him dead in his tracks. It’s her. He found her. A mischievous smile formed on his lips, this was almost too easy. All he had to do was wait until she left and follow her home. 

Hours passed. He was getting pissed. Her and Naruto were a little too close for his liking. Sitting here, listening to them talk about “the old times,” annoyed him. Was he jealous? No, Sasuke Uchiha doesn’t get jealous. But every time she laughed, Sasuke cringed. He didn’t understand what was coming over him, but he wanted to be the reason behind that laugh. He would never admit it out loud, but he was beginning to feel like he missed them. He shook the feeling off like a violent cold chill. “Get a fucking hold on yourself Uchiha, you are an avenger, you don’t have time for their lovey dovey games,” he told himself. But hell, like he believed his own lies sometimes. 

Naruto’s and Sakura’s goodbyes to the old man and his daughter snapped Sasuke out of his trance. Now is my chance, he smirked. Surely Sakura wasn’t going to let the dobe walk her home, he annoys her. But with each step they took, Sasuke felt uneasy. A lump in his throat started to rise as he followed them back to what he assumed was Sakura’s apartment. Has she changed her mind and heart about him? Is she now in love with Naruto? He followed them to her door, trying to steady his racing heartbeat. He watched them chat a little, but the next second he felt as if he got punched in the gut. His Sharingan activated and anger pulsing through him as he watched Naruto’s lips come in contact with Sakura’s forehead. “She’ll punch him, she has to punch him!” he roared on the inside, his anger shaking his entire body as he watched Naruto run off as Sakura smiling dreamy in his direction. He shouldn’t have come, this was a huge mistake. He was slipping his control on his chakra, the wind picked up and Sasuke was seeing red. He shouldn’t have come, he needs to leave. As he turned on his heels to get out of this forsaken place, he caught a glimpse of Sakura on her balcony looking up at the night sky, her skin was illuminated by the moon above them, her eyes as green and pure as the world’s most precious emerald. He heard her voice and forgot to breathe for a moment.

“I wonder what you’re feeling right now Sasuke? Are you even thinking about us?” God, yes. More than you will ever know, he thought. His expression softened. He wanted to call out to her, to hold her and to fill her heart and ears with the emotions he was feeling.   
“This can’t be love, I can’t love him. Love is not like this!” her harsh words brought him out of a dream land he so long evaded. He watched her turn around and head back inside. 

In that moment, Sasuke was sure of a few things, but one being the most important. He loved her. All these years have passed since he knocked her out on that bench and that painful memory brought back the guilty reality; he was still in love with her. Sasuke clutched his chest. This wasn’t supposed to happen, he thought. He was angry, hell, he was livid with himself. He was jealous. He felt so many things that he couldn’t pin point his exact emotion. He raked his brain for any sense of rationality and only came to one conclusion, possession. The demon inside him smiled. She was his and only his. Her purity, her love, her eyes, her breath, her everything belonged to him and him alone. The tomoes of his Sharingan spinning wildly, he knew that he had to claim her. He knew that delectable cherry blossom had to be his as he jumped from the rooftop on to her balcony and slid the door open enough to squeeze through and find a hiding spot until he can execute his plan.


	4. The Closet Pervert

Sakura took her time undressing herself in the bathroom. She looked her body over in the mirror; she really didn’t see anything impressive. She was toned, yet slender. Ugh, my boobs are the tiniest thing I have ever seen in my entire life, she thought to herself. She twisted her body to get a glimpse of her behind, meh, that least it was cute and perky. She turned on the shower and let some of the cold water run off before she stepped inside, allowing the steam to penetrate her skin. It was warm, probably the only other warmth she felt when Naruto and her loved ones aren’t around. She smiled to herself. Maybe eventually this feeling of missing him will fade? She had so many people who loved her, despite the tiresome days and nights at the hospital, she found joy and passion in her work. Maybe I can learn to live with this empty feeling, and eventually, I will fill it with something even more precious than Sasuke ever could have? 

She shampooed her hair, taking her time and massaging her scalp, hoping to quiet down her thoughts. She popped the body wash bottle top open and inhaled the sweet scent; cherry blossom. How ironic, she laughed to herself. She lathered her loofa and gave her body a gently, but firm scrub. She slowly moved her hands over herself following the shower head as she rinsed off all the suds. Her slow and gentle caresses over her own body made her feel warm in her lower belly, she closed her eyes and envisioned something sinful. She visualized Sasuke tracing his cold finger tips from her shoulders down to her wrists, interlacing his fingers with hers. The pressure of the water from the shower head on her bare chest made her nipples harden despite its warmth. She couldn’t help but imagine his hot mouth taking each little bud and sucking on them with great care. Her finger tips followed the flow of the water between her legs. She heard herself moan and couldn’t help but blush at her actions. Sure, it’s totally natural, but she never thought she would find pleasure in doing this to herself. Sakura worked little circles over her clit, allowing little moans to escape her lips. She slipped one finger inside herself, pumping it slowly in and out. She started to feel her walls gently spasm around her slender fingers. She desperately wanted to imagine that it was him doing this to her, that it was him who would take his time and carry her to ends of ecstasy. Little did she know, the very demon that haunted her nightmares and her fantasies was right around the corner.

Sasuke felt a spike in her chakra, he didn’t know if maybe she’s been hurt. I mean, what else could it have possibly be, Uchiha?! He desperately wanted to burst into her bathroom to check on her, one hand on the doorknob with his heart pumping hard and loud, a small sound stopped him.   
“Oh, Sasuke!” he heard his name coming off her lips. Eyes wide, his breathing halted. “Sasuke…” he heard another breathless moan. A devious smirk found its way to his lips. She was touching herself to a mere thought of him! Oh Kami, this was going to be so, so sweet, Sasuke thought to himself. He heard her climax, crying out his name once more. He couldn’t wait to be the reason behind those breathless moans, he couldn’t imagine how she would feel while naked, squirming beneath him and he pumped into her with great care. He heard her turn the shower off, he sneaked back into her bedroom with great stealth, counting down the milliseconds until he can ravish her beautiful body. 

Sakura stepped out of the shower and patted herself dry. She applied nourishing body lotion, it smelled like an Orchid. She found some sort of comfort in its smell. She draped a silken kimono style robe over her and tied it loosely around her waist. She made her way to her bedroom, rummaging her fingers through her hair. It’s gotten a bit longer than what she’s used to, the ends meeting at her mid-back. She sighed and turned on the lamp on her desk across from her bed to illuminate the room just a little bit. She gazed out the window, the moon was shinning so bright tonight. 

Sakura was completely unaware of his presence. Some shinobi you’ve trained, Tsuande, he thought to himself. On the contrary, he is Uchiha Sasuke, masking his chakra was nothing. He felt stupid as hell for hiding in her closet like a total pervert. This is something Naruto would do, he thought, but if he was going to get what he came here for tonight, he will hide in this closet for a thousand years. He watched her untie her robe ever so slowly, her back facing him. Sasuke felt his cock twitch just from a mere peek of her shoulders, as she slid her robe farther down to her lower back, he felt his mouth water. Fuck, he thought, I can wield a sword with my sheer will, but I can’t control my dick from getting hard with just a glimpse of a girls back. But no, this wasn’t just any girl. She was his girl. His and only his. Sakura finally dropped her robe down to the floor, exposing her bare rear to him. If he felt his control slipping before, it was out the fucking window now. Sasuke could envision himself between those cheeks, licking, kissing, spanking, fingering that perfect ass. He licked his lips. Hey, why not? I’ll try anything once, he thought to himself. 

Sakura leaned over and turned off her table lamp, allowing only the moon to illuminate her bedroom. She pulled back the blankets and crawled underneath them. She shivered, she still felt that uneasy, dark feeling she did earlier in the night. It must be my imagination, she thought to herself. She snuggled in comfortably, surprisingly allowing sleep to take her over. 

Sasuke slowly pushed the door of her closet open, he smirked at the beautiful girl sleeping so cozy in her soft, white sheets. Her chest rising up and down, her face at peace, the moonlight hitting the highpoints of her face so perfectly. Her lips parted gently with each breath she took. God he could imagine his cock between those lips as she sucked him and licked him until he came in her hot little mouth. He couldn’t help but smirk at the sensation he was about to relish in.   
“My beautiful cherry blossom,” he whispered into the night, “let our games begin.”


	5. Good Reasons

Sasuke was so eager, so hungry, he didn’t know where to even begin. Sakura tossed to her left side, exposing her legs and her perfect kitten. Sasuke licked his lips once more. Oh, this is more than perfect, he thought to himself. Ever so lightly, he dropped both of his knees on her queen size bed, cautious as to not wake his sleeping beauty. He caressed his fingertips over her ankle, up her perfect leg, loving the way her silky soft skin felt. Sakura jerked at his touch, rolling over on her back, hanging one arm over her face, allowing her breasts to escape from underneath the blanket. Sasuke couldn’t help but smirk, those perky pink buds will get every lick of his attention later, pun completely intended. He crawled up her bed like an agile beast, finger tips lightly tracing her muscular curvature of her lower body. Pushing the blanket to the side a little bit more, he settled himself between her parted thighs. He inhaled her sweet scent, Orchid, he thought. Her pussy was completely naked, beautiful and pink. Sasuke brought his hand up and gently caressed the crevices of her inner thighs, bringing about a shudder from the beauty before him. 

He parted her perfect lips, and ever so slowly, his tongue flat, he gave one gentle, long, and powerful lick. Sasuke growled. He felt like a lion whose been starved his entire life, and before him has been laid a feast made for such a ravenous beast. He lapped at her, she squirmed. He loved every movement she made. He heard her breathing become ragged as his tongue worked over her clit. He sucked the pert little bundle of nerves ever so gently as his two fingers caressed the inner lips of her pussy. Pushing one digit inside, Sasuke let go of her clit and pushed his tongue inside of her as deep as he could go. Sakura was squirming, panting. God, he couldn’t wait to wake her up just so he can do this again. He started pumping his finger in and out of her pussy as his mouth returned to her clit. He sucked hard, he pumped hard, he felt her walls starting to spasm around his fingers. Fuck yes, is all he could think.  
“Cum for me cherry blossom, cum for your inner demon,” he whispered in a harsh tone. 

Sakura came. Hard. Her body jolted so hard it woke her from her blissful slumber. She sat up as she felt her lower body quiver and all she saw were blood red eyes with swirling tomoes.   
“What in the flying fu-“ she was cut off by a pair of hungry lips that came crashing and silencing her words. All she could taste was her juices on these lips. These lips tasted like pure and utter heaven. No, there is no way, this is all a bad, horrible, terrible dream, she thought. She opened her eyes and gasped. 

Sasuke…

“It’s good to see you again, Sa-ku-ra…” he dragged out each syllable like it was honey on his tongue. She was breathless. She could still taste herself on her lips. No, she thought, was it him? Sakura brought her finger tips to her bruised lips.   
“Sasuke, you..?’ she didn’t even know what to say, “What the hell are you doing here!? Why the hell are you in my bedroom!?” she was furious.  
“As you can clearly tell my love, I’m lavishing your beautiful pussy with my mouth,” he said as his lips collided with hers once more. Sasuke straddled her, pinning her wrists over her head. His lips tender, hungry for her to allow him access into her mouth. He coaxed her with his tongue. Sakura’s head was spinning. She didn’t understand what the hell was happening. This is a dream, this has to be a dream!  
“Oh, but it is not a dream my love,” Sasuke said as he broke the kiss, allowing one hand to trail up her side, “I am here, and you are here,” he continued his kisses from her jaw down to her neck. “I’ve thought about you for months since our little engagement. I’ve wondered about your growth, your strength. But most importantly, I’ve wondered about your love for me,” he didn’t even let her speak as he was back to assaulting her mouth. 

His lips felt like heaven. Her heart swelled with pure and utter bliss. Her brain wasn’t functioning, it’s like she lost all sense of comprehension.   
“Give into me Sakura, let me show you why I came here tonight. Let me prove to you that you haven’t left my thoughts since the day I saw you,” Sakura was dumb founded. Did she seriously hear him correctly?  
“Who are you…” her voice was so quiet she didn’t even think he heard her, “Sakura,” he flashed his Sharingan at her, “it’s me. The demon of your nightmares and fantasies,” and with that he grabbed her face with both hands and sealed her lips to his. His tongue feverishly working at her lips, begging for entrance. As flabbergasted as she was, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth just a little. His tongue darted inside, dominating her. She moaned as his tongue stroked hers. Sasuke bit her lower lip, causing a moan to escape Sakura’s lips. He kissed down her neck to her breast bone, his hand found her breast and he couldn’t help himself but to roll her perfect, hard bud between his fingers. His lips found the other bud and he licked and teased it, being careful not to deny any her perfect breasts the attention they deserve. 

Sakura blushed pink, her chest heaving as painful pleasure filled every cell of her being.   
“You are even more beautiful when you’re like this,” his husky voice brought her back from her thoughts.  
“Sasuke,” she moaned, “you are still fully clothed. Please,” she panted, “I need to see you.”   
“Who am I to deny a lady her wishes,” Sasuke leaned back and pulled off his shirt. Sakura drew in a sharp breath. He was even more beautiful than she remembered. His chiseled chest was breath taking. Her jade eyes followed down to the line of his abdomen. He really was a reincarnation of a God; she has never seen a more perfect human in her entire life. There probably has never even been one in the entire existence of the human race.   
“I take it you are enjoying what you see,” an evil smirk played on his lips. Sakura blushed like a love-struck school girl. She couldn’t peal her eyes off of him. Sasuke stood up, both feet planted on the floor and reached for the waist band of his pants. Suddenly, Sakura sat up in front of him, her hand on his, preventing any further movement.   
“Allow me,” she worked his waist band and pulled his pants down to his ankles, allowing him a chance to step out of them. Sasuke was pleasantly surprised at her daring gesture,but allowed her play to continue. Sakura didn’t know what the hell she was doing. She didn’t even know what came over her, but she wanted to brand his brain and his heart with this night. She still didn’t fully understand what brought him here in the first place, but if she knew anything about Sasuke, he must have a good reason.


	6. Kage Bunshin no Just

Sakura ran her small hand over the hard outline of his member. Male anatomy is not a surprise for her, she has seen her fair share working in the hospital, but Sasuke, wow. Just like everything else he does, he was definitely impressive. She pulled his boxers down his long, muscular legs. Briefly glancing up at him, his eyes following her every movement. Pulling herself out from his intense gaze, Sakura observed his cock. Honestly, it was as beautiful as he is. Long, thick, pulsating in her hand. She has never done this before, but for him, she wanted to try anything and everything. Wrapping her hand around the base of his cock she slowly circled the head with her tongue, licking up the thick liquid that was oozing out of his tip. 

Sasuke sucked in a breath at the contact; her hot tongue to his cold skin sent shivers down his spine. Sakura took note, a deep breath, and slowly lowered her mouth onto his member. God damnit, Sasuke thought. His hand sneaked into her hair, gently gripping her silk strands so he could assist her movements. Sakura noticed Sasuke’s breathing become more labored, she took that as a good sign. Slowly, she started to bob her head up and down, her hand following the flow of her mouth. Sasuke groaned. The wetness of her mouth and the tightness of her hand, it was enough to make him bust right there in her mouth. She didn’t know why, but she found his aggressiveness insanely arousing. The heat started to pool in her lower regions, she wanted to do more for him. 

Relaxing the muscles of her throat as much as she could, she willed her chakra just a little bit to keep her gag reflex at bay as she took Sasuke’s incredible length all the way to the back of her throat.  
“Fuck, Sakura,” his breathing heavy, eyes filled with dark, indescribable lust, “if you keep that up, that throat of yours is going to be filled with my cum,” he licked his lips. Sakura moaned at his words. Sasuke’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. She didn’t know what was coming over her, but she liked this. She loved the way he talked to her, it made her feel so empowered. She slid her free hand over her breast down to her pussy. Sasuke’s eyes widened at the realization, he bit his lip to keep his groans down. Sakura slowly started to rub her fingers over her sensitive and aroused clit, her eyes locked with Sasuke’s, she moaned at the sensation that made her spine tingle.

Slipping a finger inside herself, she slowly started to pump in and out as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock. Sasuke was overwhelmed. He didn’t expect her to be so dirty while she had his cock in her mouth. He smirked. He loved this side of her. To think that she, a refined medical ninja, so polite and so innocent, had her beautiful little fingers inside her pussy as she was deep throating his cock. His smirk became dark. She’s mine, all of her, is mine. His inner demon triggered at the thought of her with another, gifting her body, her mind, her jade eyes to anyone but him. The feeling of pure obsession overwhelmed him.  
“Sakura, I need to feel that beautiful little pussy of yours on my cock,” his voice husky, breathing ragged. Sakura felt herself become wetter at his words. She watched as he formed a two-finger sign in front of his face, a puzzled expression on her flushed face.

“Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…”


	7. Beautiful

This is too much, she thought, this is not real, this is a horrid, incredible fucking dream. Sakura was in pure bliss. She would not allow her thoughts to betray her. She heard Sasuke mutter something, but she was too occupied giving his member the attention it deserved. 

Poof!

She felt herself being jerked up from behind. Confused, she looked at Sasuke smirking in front of her. Before she could utter a word, a warm, muscular body surrounded her from behind, licking from her neck to the back of her jaw. Her mind didn’t even have time to process what was happening before Sasuke attacked her mouth violently, letting his hands skim down her slim waist. 

“Gods, you smell divine,” she heard Sasuke’s voice from behind her. But Sasuke was kissing her, how could he...the realization hit her like a hurricane. No, she thought, he wouldn’t dare…

“What’s the matter, love? Is this a little too much for my little kunoichi to handle?” the Sasuke in front of her smirked as the tip of his nose trailed down her neck and kissed her collar bone. Too much?! This is insane! Sakura was so overwhelmed she thought she was going to faint. Despite her lightheadedness, Sasuke’s words really made her nerves tick. How dare he?! He creeps his chickened haired ass into MY apartment, seduces me, and makes THAT type of remark?! 

“I’ll show you too much, Uchiha,” she spat, words like acid on her tongue. Sakura ground her backside into Sasuke’s clone. She felt him drop her head to her shoulder, fingers digging into her waist. She whirled around and pushed the clone on to the bed, dropping to her knees she climbed over him like an agile cat that stalks its prey. Time to put all the sex talks with Tsunade to the test…

Sakura positioned herself over clone Sasuke’s member, arching her back gracefully, her perky ass sticking out just enough. She spread her knees farther apart and bent over as she carefully wrapped her had around the clone’s cock so the real Sasuke had a very nice view of her from the back. She slowly lowered mouth on to his cock and licked from base to tip, making the clone throw his head back and groan her name.

What in the FUCK does she think she’s doing?! Sasuke was livid. How dare she!? He was live, and in the flesh, here for her and that bitch decides to suck off his clone right in front of him!? 

“God damn it Sakura, you are going to regret that little move,” he muttered. Sakura smirked. Get pissed, Uchiha, I want you so mad you can’t see straight. Sakura lowered her mouth even more on the clone, taking him all the way to the back of her throat. His hand shot out and grasped her hair, groaning as he bucked his hips into her mouth. Using her core to keep herself upright, she trailed her hand from her breast down between her ivory legs. Let’s turn that temper up a notch, Sasuke. Sakura slowly began to work her slender fingers over her clit, moaning at the sensation.

“Fuck! Are you touching yourself too!?” she glanced up at the clone’s words and smirked. She could feel the real Sasuke’s gaze burn into her backside, his chakra levels rising. She slipped one slender finger inside and began pumping in and out, moaning even louder and she bobbed her head up and down the clone’s cock. 

Sasuke stood behind her. He felt paralyzed. His anger has sent his blood boiling, but he couldn’t move. He was hypnotized by the sight in front of him. He wanted to be in the place of his clone, to feel her perfect mouth sucking him and licking him the way she was him but watching them like this turned him on more than he could care to admit. I’ve imagined this a million times, her and I and only our passion for one another, but this…god damn it. Sasuke couldn’t help himself, his hand shot to his cock and he began pumping as he watched her suck his clone, her delicate fingers worked in and out of her little pussy, causing beautiful little moans to escape her lips. Sakura heard Sasuke work his hand over his cock as he watched, she felt her pride swell. She worked the clone harder, faster, her mouth getting wetter and wetter as she pumped her mouth up and down on his cock. Sasuke felt his orgasm fast approaching, fuck, he wanted to cum. Hell, he needed to cum, but on her, in her, anywhere and anything that has to do with her. Sasuke stepped closer and yanked Sakura up, slamming his lips onto hers, hand still working his own cock. 

Sakura gasped as she lost contact with the clone’s member only to feel Sasuke’s lips passionately devour her own. Hand still wrapped around his clone, Sakura continued to pump him as he bucked his hips into her small hand. Sasuke’s breathing sped up, his hand matching its rhythm. She knew he was going to erupt at any moment; taking her other hand, she placed it over his hand and began working his cock.

“Fuck,” Sasuke spat out through gritted teeth. He moved his hand and steadied himself by placing it on her hips instead, allowing her hand to pump him and his clone. Meeting her lips once more, Sasuke melted at the sensation of her. She is pure and utter perfection. Sakura could feel them twitch simultaneously. She tightened her grip and sped up her pace.

“Fuck!” all she knew was both of their heads were thrown back, cock’s twitching. Sasuke’s fingers digging into her hip.   
“That’s it Sasuke, cum for me,” she whispered to him. Her hands quickly became covered by something sticky. She pumped them both until their orgasms were spent. Sasuke couldn’t keep control anymore, and with the last bit of his orgasm, the shadow clone disappeared with a poof.   
“Awh, you took away my play mate,” her jade eyes glancing into his onyx ones, gasping. His Sharingan was swirling, three tomoes spinning uncontrollably as he panted.   
“Sasuke, your eyes,” she looked into them with wonder. How could something be so beautiful, yet so deadly at the same time…

Swallowing her pride, she uttered, “they’re so beautiful.” She wiped her free hand on the sheets of the bed and brought her palm to his face to tilt it towards her so she can have a better look at him. She was mesmerized. It was these eyes that held her heart and soul. 

“Sakura,” he whimpered, “I need you,” his breathing still ragged, chest heaving, Sasuke didn’t know if he was still cuming or not. The sensation in his belly clouded his mind. All he knew is that this woman, this little pink haired medic nin, was everything to him. To call his demonic eyes beautiful, only her. Only she would find beauty in his tormented face. Only she would love a demon.


	8. Into the Next Life

“Sakura, please,” his voice more urgent this time, “I need to feel you.” His hand shot up to her face, pulling her body along towards himself, lips finally colliding. His kiss was more urgent this time, his hands roamed every inch of her and still he felt like it wasn’t enough to convey to her how much he needed her. Sakura was overwhelmed for this only existed in dreams she feared to dream. 

“Sasuke,” her voice was so low it was barely audible, “take me. I’m begging you.” Sasuke couldn’t help but smirk. Letting his hands trail down her backside and to her thighs, he hoisted her up supporting her body weight with his arms. She couldn’t help but gasp, feeling his erection gently caressing her entrance. A rosy blush tinted her cheeks. Her innocence will be my fucking undoing, Sasuke thought to himself. He bit his lip, he could feel the heat emitting from her wet folds, Gods if she doesn’t kill him tonight.

Sasuke slid one hand between them to his cock, anxious to guide it into the young kunoichi’s body. He could only assume that this was her first time, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. “Sakura,” he whispered softly, “this will hurt at first, breathe through it, I won’t move until you’re ready for me to do so,” his concern made her mind blank for a minute as she processed his words. Has he done this before? “Before you go and make assumptions, you annoying girl, this is my first time also. I just know for girls, it’s not always pleasant the first few moments,” he placed a kiss on her nose, Sakura sighed against him. 

“I’m ready whenever you are, Sasuke,” Sakura prepared a little bit of her chakra to her inner walls just in case the pain is over whelming. She knew his enormous length wouldn’t go in so easily, but the simple fact that he was so concerned about her well being made her worries disappear. She didn’t care if it hurt like hell, every bit of pain was worth it, if it was for the man she loved. 

In one swift motion, Sasuke entered her all the way to the hilt. He felt her breathing catch, and his heart stop. God fucking damn! Her walls were squeezing his cock so tightly he thought he was going to faint. He felt so possessive, he wanted to push her up against that wall and fuck her until he branded her for life. Calm down Uchiha, this about her pleasure, not yours. Taking every bit of self-control he could muster, Sasuke looked to her eyes. Shut and grimacing in pain, Sasuke felt a hint of panic overwhelm him. 

“Sakura, are you okay? Please, I didn’t mean to…” she silenced him with a kiss. “Forgive me Sasuke, I only needed a minute to heal,” she whispered against his lips, “please, move.” That’s all he needed, her eyes were eager and curious for what was next. He could feel the heat coming off her body. He slowly slid himself out of her sheath, and just as slowly entered her warm center again. He heard her giggle, “Sasuke, I said you can move,” there was no innocence in her eyes, only pure curiosity. She bit her lip and rolled her hips into his, Sasuke threw his head back and fought back a moan. She was fucking toying with him! That little minx! She repeated the motion, eyes closing as they rolled to the back of his head. If she kept this up, he would be done in 3.5 seconds and that would be a fucking catastrophe to his man pride. 

“What’s wrong Sa-su-ke? Can’t handle a little action?” she winked at him as she slowly and tortuously rolled her hips. Damn Uchiha, she’s making you look like a little bitch, he thought to himself. Sakura was lavishing in the fact that her little actions made him go so weak in the knees, she felt powerful and prideful. Never did she think could she have the mighty Sasuke Uchiha speechless. Sakura sped up her ministrations, rolling her hips harder. Sasuke gripped her hips like his life depended on it, the tightness of her pussy around his cock made his spine tingle. If he didn’t take control in the next second, he was going to cum all over her and this entire venture would have been for fucking nothing! 

Gripping her thighs, Sasuke halted her movements. “As much as I love you being in control my dear, I fear it is my time to play,” an evil smirk errupted on his lips. Sakura’s back collided with something soft, her bed she assumed, before she felt the weight of his body settle heavily between her thighs, his cock still deep inside her. He pushed her hips down on the bed as he slowly slid himself in and out of her body. Sakura bit back a moan, arching her back off the mattress. Sasuke took both of her legs into his hands and spread them widely apart, using his core to hold himself up he began thrusting into her pert little body faster, harder. Sakura gripped the sheets at the new sensation, then all the sudden, Sasuke hit a spot she didn’t know existed, “Ah! Sasuke…” she couldn’t help but moan out his name as she bit down on her lip. She didn’t know what the hell he hit inside of her, but she needed him to do it again and again.

Sasuke didn’t know what came over him; he heard her moan before, he knew he could make her moan, but with the realization that his cock was buried deep inside her, thrusting in and out of that perfect wet cavern between her thighs, Sasuke needed to hear more. “Tell me what you want Sakura,” his voice deep and husky, he wanted to pound her into oblivion, but he would only do so with her permission, he couldn’t lose control, not now. “Sasuke, please,” she breathed, “Please! Fuck me!” That is all he needed. All manners out the window, Sasuke could feel his inner demon scream. 

Pushing her legs up to the level of her head, Sasuke began thrusting like a wild animal. The smell of sex, and the sound of wet skin slapping ferociously against each other filled her small bedroom. Sakura’s moans surrounded Sasuke’s hearing as he watched himself pull in and out of her pussy, her juices covering his cock. The scene enough to make him cum right there. “Sasuke,” her tremoring voice brought him out of his daze, “please don’t stop, oh gods, please don’t stop!” Her voice was so shaky and filled with lust, he couldn’t help himself but thrust harder, hitting that little spot inside her that she liked so much. He found his hands moving to her beautiful ivory breasts, squeezing and tugging on her pert nipples as he fucked into what felt like the next life. 

He was mesmerized by the sight in front of him, watching her pussy pounce on his cock as her breasts bounced in his hands. His name rolling off her tongue over and over followed by the most lustful moans even his wildest imagination couldn’t conjure up, Sasuke thought he was about to cum. Slowing down his pace, he got a wicked idea. He leaned down and captured her lips with him, “why did you stop Sasuke!?” she whimpered the most pitiful sound, devasted that her partner stopped his delicious movements. “Oh baby girl, I have the most beautiful idea,” he smirked at her. “Oh yeah? And what could that possibly be?” she raised an eye brow at him.

Sasuke yanked his cock out of her and flipped her on her stomach. Pulling her hips up into the air and pushing her head down on to the bed, he leaned down to the level of her face and whispered, “I’m about to fuck you into the next life, my cherry blossom.”


	9. Guiding Light

She felt so exposed, so bare laid out in front of him like this. Not only did this man take her virginity, he was completely pushing her out of her comfort zone. Leave it to a fucking Uchiha to turn a girl’s world and pussy upside down, she thought to herself. She couldn’t deny, however, that she was incredibly turned on by her current position. She could feel his Sharingan gaze burn into her pert ass cheeks. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt an intense pressure at her opening, she could feel him slowly teasing her, ever so gently pushing himself back inside of her. The temptation was beginning to drive her wild.

“Sasuke, please,” she panted, “I need for you to continue.” She was so aroused that the she could feel the walls of her pussy swelling with each passing millisecond. She was beginning to hurt from the lack of orgasm. She sent a small amount of chakra hoping to ease her aching body just enough to last until he enters her again. Sasuke noticed the change in her chakra level. That little minx! How dare she try to free herself from this feeling?! He smirked. She wanted to play dirty, he’ll allow her to play dirty. He positioned his pointer and index finger in front of him, the rest balled in a fist, forming half of the Ram hand sign, closing his eyes he prepared his Sharingan. A small burst of chakra at his command and Sakura felt paralyzed. She could see, breathe, feel, but she couldn’t move. A gen-jutsu! She thought. 

“If you can’t handle the swelling of your pussy while I seduce you even further, Sa-ku-ra,” he ran one slender finger over her opening, it slick with her arousal, “I will make you handle it.” His dark voice was the sexiest thing she’s ever heard. She made something that was supposed to sound like a moan, but she’s not even sure how it came out. Sasuke really enjoyed her like this, all sprawled out in front of him, her beautiful pussy glistening, ready to be taken at any moment. 

“You are so beautiful like this,” his breathing was becoming more ragged the longer he looked at her. His cock becoming more and more engorged as he ran his fingers over her wet opening. Sakura kept making muffled noises, desperate for him to release this forsaken jutsu so she can feel him, respond to him, move for him. She needed release and she needed it badly. “What is it my love?” he whispers, “are you in need of a release? Does this beautiful pussy want to cum for me?” He slipped one finger inside, and she whimpered, Kami, please, please make me cum Sasuke. 

Sasuke slowly slid his finger all the way inside, feeling her spongy tissue as he curled his finger inside her tight walls. Even more slowly, Sasuke slid his long digit out of her, gently wiggling it around to increase her arousal. Sakura could feel tears stinging her face, she was so hot, she needed him to be inside of her. The pain was getting too much to bear. Sasuke noted the crystalline tears streaking down his lover’s cheeks, bending down he kissed them away as he formed the hand sign one more time, “Release!” 

Sakura couldn’t help but gasp for air, pressing her legs together as much as could in order to gain some relief.   
“I hate you, you arrogant bastard,” she spat at him, pushing her backside against his member.  
“Mmmm,” his eyes closing as her rolled his head back in ecstasy, “I don’t know love, it seems like your pussy is loving me at the moment.”   
“Hah, you’re just letting this get to your head Uchiha, after all, how would I know what a real man feels like if this is my first time,” she looked back at him with an evil intent in her eyes. If she intended to piss him off, by fucking God it worked.   
“A real man, huh? Well, let me show you, my love, what a real fucking man can do!” He pushed her head down and before she could process what was happening he was inside of her. His sweet, muscular member filling her every inch, stretching her. She moaned the loudest moan she believed she’s ever conjured. He felt so damn good, better than her dreams, her wildest fantasies, the most sexual part of her imagination. 

Sasuke didn’t move at first, he had to soak this moment in. He wanted to remember her, to remember this feeling, because the truth is, he didn’t know when he would, or if he ever would, have the blessing of feeling her again. He knew the darkness that laid ahead of him and it was not a world for this beautiful young woman in front of him. She was an angel, he was a demon. She was the sunshine in the spring, the sunshine in the darkest part of his damned soul. He knew that despite her annoying behavior when they were children that this incredible and now powerful girl loved him, and he couldn’t deny the fact that after all these years since he’s left the village, he still loved her, and that he will always love her. 

Deciding to love her with all his feelings behind him, Sasuke began to move. Digging his fingers into her slender and toned hips, Sasuke couldn’t help but to speed up his rhythm, her pert ass pushing back against his thrusts as if she couldn’t get him deep enough. Her moans grew louder and louder, his hand found its way to her clit and he began massaging the temperamental little bundle of nerves right above her penetrated opening. Working his hand faster to match the rate of her frantic moans.

“Sasuke, Sasuke!” He has never felt so much pride in his life, not during any practice, not during any battle, nothing in comparison how this small kunoichi beneath him was making him feel at this very moment. His thrusts became erratic, his hands moving all over her back, her sides, her ass, racing up to grab her neck and lift her upper body so her back gently pressed against his chest. Never breaking contact, Sasuke thrusted upwards as his left hand stayed on her neck, controlling which direction her face turned. He exposed her creamy neck, as his right hand found its way to her beautiful breast. Sasuke was intoxicated by her scent, she smelt like jasmine, so pure. His tongue couldn’t help by taste her ivory skin as she made small, whimpered moans while bouncing on his cock. 

“You are so addicting Sakura,” he placed small kisses on the trail left by his tongue, “I don’t know how I can ever get enough of your flavor.” His words were so rugged, his breathing uneven. Her walls were squeezing him tighter than he anticipated, and he felt his control slip. Stopping her movements and seizing his own, he slowly pulled out of her despite her protests, and laid her on her back. “What are you doing, Sasuke?” Her emeralds were enchanting. They still glimmered like they used to when they were kids. She was the salvation his dark world desperately needed. 

“I want to watch you orgasm, I need to see you scream my name, Sakura. I need to know that you still belong to me.” In that moment, Sakura saw everything she ever needed, and she understood everything she couldn’t before. She knew his words were possessive, that they were dark, but in that particular moment she realized that his words were full of love. Sasuke loved her. She knew that there were dark paths ahead, and that someday they may face each other with intent to kill. As much as the thought saddened her, she knew she had to be strong for them both. And she knew that her and Naruto, together as friends and teammates, must never give up on their promise and one day, bring Sasuke to light. 

She lifted her hand to his face, turning it so their gazes meet, “I will always be yours Sasuke. I know the path ahead will be a dark and rough one, but I will never stop being your warm light.” She brought his face down and sealed their lips together. Sasuke felt his heart stop beating. A part of him, bigger than he wanted to admit, wanted to forsake his path to revenge and spend his days back here, with her, with their friends. With the dobe and Kakashi. The last bit of control he had power over snapped like a brittle twig.

He broke their kiss, resting his forehead on hers. Fingers digging into her hips, Sasuke used his other hand to spread her creamy legs farther apart. He began to pound her perfect body, his thrusts wild, the smell of sex and sweat surrounded them. She could feel her walls spasming around him, she knew she was close. Sasuke leaned back and tilted her hips upward so the tip of his cock began to perfectly hit that spongy spot that sent her back arching and hands clawing at the sheets. 

“Sasuke, please” she panted desperately, “I’m going to cum, please- oh my god- please don’t stop!” Her hands shot to his hips, pushing his hips even farther into herself. She felt a huge coil forming in her lower belly, desperately she wanted to pull her pelvic floor upwards, but refrained. She loved the sensation he was bringing throughout her body, and she felt like she was going to explode at any moment. 

“Sakura,” his words were pants, “please- fuck!” Sasuke threw his head back, giving the remaining energy he had left to thrust into his woman once, twice- “Sasuke!” Sakura’s scream terrified him, he felt her jerk herself away from him, eye refocusing on his target, he was floored. Sakura threw her head back onto the sheets, legs spasming, squirting all over the bed, all over herself, all over him and his cock. Sasuke couldn’t control himself and felt his cock explode all over her, falling on top of her on to his arms to support himself so his weight didn’t crush her. Their juices mixing, his orgasm felt like the biggest heavenly relief left his body, fuck and maybe even his soul to go with it! 

Never did he imagine that she would squirt, and that he would be the reason for her erotic orgasm. Sakura was spent, her breathing was more spastic than after a hard day’s training with Tsunade. She felt Sasuke’s body gently crush hers, she wrapped her arms around him and breathed in his scent. Feeling his breathing calm some, Sasuke rested on one arm to look at her. 

“You really are beautiful,” he pushed a sweaty lock of hair out of her face.   
“Sasuke,” her voice so weak, she was somewhat fearful at what would come next, “will you go now? Or will you stay tonight?” he was surprised at her words, but for once in his damn life he wanted to give into something good, not revenge, not power, but warmth and light.   
“If I may, and if you’ll have me, I want to stay,” he kissed her forehead, “and spend tonight like this.”  
Sakura smiled, and hugged him once more. They shifted positions, not even bothering cleaning up the sexual mess they made. She laid down on her side, facing the window, Sasuke moved close behind her, wrapping his strong arm around her while planting small kisses along her neck.  
“You know, next time we meet may be as enemies,” his voice was low, she knew it pained him to say those words.  
Looking up at the big, white moon shining through her window she said, “I know, and even then, I will be your guiding light.”


End file.
